Target
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: AU-set a few months after Ultron-Tony's monthly parties usually aren't Steve's favorites. One night, that all changes. He meets Ava Jade-they instantly click. Soon, Ava joins S.H.I.E.L.D. As she grows closer to Steve, she discovers people lurking in the shadows. With one intent: To kill her and everything she loves.
1. The Party

The music blared around him, he heard the clink of dishes and the chatter of various people. He sat down, and thought to himself, isn't it ironic? There are so many people here-including his teammates. But, he still felt alone. He probably was the only one.

But, as he looked around, he noted that he wasn't. There was a woman who looked to be about his age, sitting at a table meant for two people all by herself. Steve walked over to the woman."Excuse me? Mind if I sit here, ma'am?"

She looked up just then, surprised to see him. "Seat's all yours," was her reply. When Steve sat down, there was an awkward silence, indicating that neither knew what to say.

Steve decided to start the conversation himself. "Not much of a party person?"

She shook her head. "I've never really felt like myself at parties-it always make me feel like I'm pretending to be someone else-putting on a dress and high heels and makeup. I've always felt more comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans."

Steve nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I'm not much into parties either. I'm just not…."

"Tony Stark?" she guessed-at that, he nodded. She went on, "He's a good guy and all, but I've seen too much of him. My mother is a good friend of his-the reason why we were even invited to this party. I'm a grownup, but she still drags me to his parties. You'd think I'd be so used to this by now, that I would be more into parties. It's just not the case for me."

He nodded in understanding. "I see him every day. I know how you feel, he's a good teammate, though."

She tilted her head. "Teammate? Wait...You're Captain America! How did I not notice this before?"

He stuck out his hand. "My real name is Steve Rogers, you are?" He smiled his pearly-white teeth.

She shook his hand. "I'm Ava Jade."

He smiled again."Well, it's nice to meet you." She smiled back."You too."

For the rest of the time, they talked about various topics-Ava was really easy to talk with-gorgeous too, with her straight, long blond hair and green eyes.

When the party was wrapping up, Tony came to their table."Hey, Cap...Am I interrupting something?"

Ava's mom came by."Hey, do you need a ride home, honey?"

Ava shook her head. "I'm good. I'll take a cab."

Ava's mom's brow furrowed."Are you sure?"

She nodded."I'm good, love you."

Ava's mom smiled."I love you too, thanks Tony for this amazing party."

Tony nodded."Don't forget our coffee date on Thursday."

"I wouldn't miss it," she said before she walked away.

Steve turned towards Tony,"What is it, Tony? Are you going to ask me if I need a ride?"

Tony shook his head."Don't forget about tomorrow's team meeting."

Steve replied, "I wouldn't miss it."

Tony nodded his head. "Good, goodnight Ava-look out for your mother for me, would you?"

Ava nodded. "Don't worry,Tony. I think she can look out for herself."

With that, Tony left-the club was pretty empty, except for them. Ava gestured to the clock on the wall. "Well, I should probably get going."

Steve didn't want to see her go."Do you need a ride home?"

Ava smiled. "That would be great." They both got up and left. When they got to Ava's house, Steve walked her out to her house-he wondered if Ava could hear his heart beating."I had fun tonight. I've gotta say, I think that party was the best time I've had in ages."

Steve smiled. "Me too." Ava leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Steve grew warm.

"I hope we see each other again, Steve."

"I do too."

They then parted their separate ways. Steve got in his car and drove away. Ava was about to put her keys in her door, but she froze-why did she feel like she was being watched? She shook off the thought, unlocked her door and turned her living room lights on. She kicked off her heels and laid down on her couch, her heart fluttering all the while.


	2. SHIELD

I woke up to sunlight filtering in through the windows. I stood up and stretched. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my red dress from last night's party.

Steve was the first thing that came to my mind. His beautiful, ocean-blue eyes. His adorable smile. His spiky hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through. No, I needed to pull myself together. I needed to get to work, which at a glance at the clock, I was late for. I sighed. My boss wasn't going to like this. I grabbed my brush and started to brush my hair. I got my work clothes on: a nice white shirt with a black skirt and black flats. Besides, I added as I slipped on my flats. I might not see him again. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

I had just picked up my purse, when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I called back. I looked through my little peep hole to find a man in a suit and tie waiting patiently for the door to be opened.

I unlocked the door. The man looked to be about in his 40s with black, graying hair. "Hello, Miss Jade, I'm Agent Thomas. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D." He then showed me identification. He went on, not even giving me enough time to reply. "We have been recommended that you join us. Our interpreter just retired. I understand that you speak five different languages?"

I nodded. "Yes. I speak fluent English, Russian, German, French, Italian." French and Italian I learned at high school and Russian and German I took a class for. I had always been interested in language, and worked my butt off to learn a lot.

He smiled. "Well, could we have an interview right now?" Now?

"Sure." I ushered him in, and let him sit on the couch.

He looked around. "This is a nice place you've got here, Miss Jade." I smiled. "It's not much, but it's home." He then interviewed me, asking what high school I went to, where I worked now, etc. When we were finished, he thanked me and told me I would be informed soon if I got the job.

As he was about to leave, I stopped him. "Who recommended me?"

He smiled. "Tony Stark, Miss Jade. He informed us about your many skills and talents." Oh, Tony…. I thanked him and bid him goodbye. When he left, I sighed. If I went to work now, I would be 2 hours late. Might as well call in sick. I called the office. Luckily, my boss was sick today, so the assistant boss answered. He was much more friendly and reasonable. When I finished, I realized I didn't have anything to do. I picked up the TV remote, and flipped through channels. I couldn't find anything.

After a few hours of finally finding something to do-cleaning, my phone rang. I put down my duster and pressed "answer". It was Agent Thomas. "Miss Jade? You're hired. I will be picking you up tomorrow morning at 8 to show you our headquarters. Also, you will be working with The Avengers as well." My heart started pounding. Steve. I thanked him and wondered when I would be telling my boss I was quitting…... I'll do it tomorrow.

 ***A/N:Hey readers! Sorry this is so short! More is coming, I promise:)**


	3. The New Avengers Facility

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait. I know I'm bad at updating quickly. I will do my best to update this every Wednesday. I know Age of Ultron was after Winter Soldier and S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. But, this is an AU where S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't fall. Anyways, thank you to all my readers and enjoy! Have great holidays!**

At 7 am, I was ready to go. I had gotten up an hour earlier, not getting much sleep. I was too anxious. Just thinking about working with S.H.I. . was making my head spin. I called my boss and tried to sound sad as I worked up telling him I found another job. I apologized profusely for not giving him a little bit more of a notice, but it was really last-minute. Surprisingly, he wasn't his usual self. He was calm and seemed sad I was leaving. He said he would mail me my last check. I thanked him and then shut off my phone. It was done. Now I was officially ready to go. I had on a white sweater, dress pants with flats. It was supposed to be colder today. Weird, huh? I guess the transition from fall to winter was here.

At precisely 8 am, my doorbell rang. I opened it, and there was Agent Thomas. "Hello, Ms. Jade. Are you ready?"

I nodded. I grabbed my bag and left. We climbed into a sleek, black limo. I sat in the back and Thomas was in the front. I was in awe. I had never been in a limo before. I broke out of my reverie when Thomas got my attention. "Ms. Jade? I need you to sign these." He turned around in his seat and handed me some papers on a clipboard with a blue pen.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what are these?"

He hesitated. "Look, Ms. Jade. This job requires you to leave behind your normal life. Since you will be working with both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, the spotlight can be on you. I need you to sign these papers saying you agree." I held my pen in midair, thinking seriously about this. Was that what I wanted? "Also, you cannot tell anyone you work with us. It's for security measures."

I nodded. "Of course." I put down the pen. "Agent Thomas, may I propose something?"

He nodded. "Propose away."

I bit my lip. "Don't hate me, but would you mind if I….. wait to make my decision? Do you mind if I just see what it's going to be like first without signing anything?"

He thought about this. "Fair enough."

He then took the papers away from me. I breathed a sigh of relief. My thoughts were swirling around and around. We finally made it to the New Avengers Facility, established a few months ago, after The Battle Of Sokovia. That was a scary day. I wasn't anywhere near the damage but there was footage on TV. It was horrible. I shuddered at the thought. I shook it off, and focused on it. It was pretty cool. He led me into the building, with just a scan of his ID tag at the front door. The doors slid open, and it was cooler on the inside than it was on the outside. Massive too. There were stairs and elevators left and right. He led us into an elevator. "First up, Ms. Jade is the Avengers part of your job."

I tilted my head at him. "That's right, you never told me what I'm doing with them."

He nodded. "You will help train the new recruits."

My heart stopped. "New recruits?"

He pulled out files he had in his jacket and handed them to me. "Everything you need to know about them." I nodded and looked at the file folder names. _Wanda Maximoff/The Scarlet Witch. Sam Wilson/The Falcon. Vision. James Rhodes/War Machine._ I had never heard of these people before.

I broke the silence. "So, why me?" He grabbed another file that was hidden inside of his jacket and I started to wonder how many files he had in there. "This is your file, is it not?" I nodded. There wasn't much in there, considering this was my first day here, but there was a list of my credentials. One of them being I was trained in espionage and fighting. My father had been a spy and he trained me for that kind of stuff. That is, before he was killed. By an unknown person. Agent Thomas cleared his throat. "As you can see, your credentials are perfect for this job."

Suddenly, something came to mind. "How did you know I was trained to be a spy?"

"Pardon?"

"I never told anyone about this, and my father's work with me was very low-profile."

He just grinned. "We have our ways."

I nodded. "Right."

The elevator stopped after what seemed to be forever but in reality was about a minute or two. He led me to a door and said, "Ready to meet the Avengers?" I nodded and took a deep breath. I had already met Steve. What was the big deal? He did an eye scan and the door slid open.


	4. Meeting The Avengers

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the abrupt ending on the last chapter. I was really in a rush to get it done. Well, here's the next chapter: enjoy and thanks!**

I stepped inside, Agent Thomas close behind me. I was in a what appeared to be a kind of family room. Very cozy with a lot of furniture. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared at us. I caught Steve's eye and smiled. I did the same for Tony. "Ava? What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

Agent Thomas took my file back and handed it to him. "She is now a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and will be helping train the new recruits. Her credentials are amazing."

He looked through my file, and I almost felt self conscious about him doing that. Oh, stop it Ava. What's the big deal?

Tony came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "I told them you were amazing and would be perfect for this job."

Steve looked up from the file. "You recommended her?"

He grinned. "Why not?"

Steve was quiet for a minute. "No reason."

"Well, thanks Tony. I appreciate it."

"Anything for you kid."

I smiled. I then looked back at everyone else. I scanned the room and saw Black Widow, and 4 other people I didn't recognize. I guess those were the new recruits.

"Ms. Jade, this is Black Widow, but you can just call her Natasha. Although, I'm sure you've heard of her."

I nodded. "Yes, I have. But, nice to meet you. I like your hair." I was referring to her short but curly, beautiful red hair.

She smiled. "Thanks. Although, it's not half as impressive as Thor's."

Tony nodded. "She's got you there."

I smiled.

He then introduced me to each one of the new recruits. It startled me when I realized one of them wasn't even human! We then got down to business, discussing work hours, how much I was getting paid, etc. Everyone seemed nice enough, and they were all pretty funny at times. We also talked about my S.H.I.E.L.D. part of the job which would be to translate what foreign agents were saying. Apparently, they had S.H.I.E.L.D. bases stored around the world in many different countries. Before Agent Thomas left he told me I would be moving into the facility and I almost fainted. Living with the Avengers? I would get to see Steve every day, too. We then went back to my house and grabbed my stuff to put in the extra room they had.

I was out on the parking lot, having Agent Thomas help me when I heard a voice. "Need any help?"

I turned toward the source and there was Steve.

I smiled. "That would be great."

He got a few boxes (if you count 5 as a few) and carried them with no problem. He made things look so easy sometimes. We got onto the elevator. We put them into my room and I sighed, looking around at all my boxes. "I really have to start unpacking things."

I then turned towards Steve. "You know, you didn't have to help. Aren't you supposed to be in a team meeting right now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, well I figured you could use some help. Besides, I can get briefed on everything later."

"Well, thanks."

He smiled. "No problem." He opened up a box and pulled out a worn piece of paper. He grinned. "Hey, I remember this." I came by his side to get a closer look. "This was one of my propaganda posters."

I nodded. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot I had this. This was my grandfather's. You were an inspiration to him. An inspiration even more so for people today." I said the last sentence softly as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Cap." I turned towards the all too-familiar voice and Tony was in the room. Wow, he was quiet. He raised his eyebrows. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Tony. He was just helping me unpack."

Tony nodded but still seemed unconvinced.

"You know what, Steve? You can go ahead to your team meeting. I got this."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He handed me my grandfather's poster. We said goodbye and they walked out of the room together and I rolled my eyes but smiled. Leave it to Tony to interrupt. It was nice that Steve was trying to help me. A true gentleman.


	5. The 1st Day Of Training

(Steve's POV)-

Tony led me away from Ava's room to our conference room. I decided to find something I had been waiting to find out ever since Ava got here. "You didn't just recommend her because of her credentials, did you?"

He pulled out some blueberries he had in his pocket. "We're friends, she has good credentials…. You know how it goes."

"Tell the truth, Stark." I stopped right in the middle of the hallway.

"Fine, you want the truth? I'll give it to you. I recommended her for you!"

"Why?"

He shook his head. "Don't pretend like you don't know why. I see the way you two look at each other. You are a lonely man. You need a woman in your life." I couldn't believe it. Tony doing this for me? _Tony?_

"Thanks, Tony."

He shrugged. "Hey, it's less expensive than building you an android woman."

I gave him a weird look. "Please tell me you never considered that."

"It crossed my mind once or twice." He then started walking again and I shook my head. Typical Tony.

(Ava's POV)-

After about an hour, I was almost done packing. My phone rang and it was my mom. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, I heard about your new job."

Really? "You did?"

"Yes. Aren't you a secretary for Tony?" Oh, that makes more sense. Of course. They said I couldn't tell anyone, so Tony told her I was his secretary.

"Oh, yes. Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to tell you."

"It's fine. I heard you've moved into one of his condos?"

"Yeah, it's really nice." At that, I looked around my room.

"Well, I gotta go. Love ya!"

"Love you too." I then hung up. I flopped down onto my bed and grabbed a book. I started reading, and by the time I was halfway through the book, there was knocking at my door. "Yes?"

"It's me, Steve."

"Just a second." I put my book down and opened the door. "Hey, Steve. What's up?"

"It's dinnertime." He looked around my room. "Wow, your room looks nice."

I smiled. "Thanks." He then pointed to one of my posters.

"A fan of Star Wars?" I nodded. "Yep. I'm assuming you've never seen it?"

He shook his head. "It's on my catch up list."

I smiled. "Well, you should definitely watch it soon." He nodded. We walked to dinner together. Dinner was…..interesting. It was certainly filled with a lot of laughs. These guys were born to be a family. I went to bed at about 10 pm.

…..

"Should I even bother asking what this does?" I held up one of Tony's devices.

"Don't touch that!"

"I guess that's a yes," I remarked.

"This will vaporize you in a second."

"Oh. Fun. Good thing you don't have kids."

"Yeah, good thing." I think I accidentally hit a soft spot.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

He ignored my apology. "So, how are things with the senior citizen?"

"Who?"

"You know, Cap."

"Ah. Things are fine. He's a really great leader. And you guys are really great people. You guys are lucky to have each other."

He nodded and started fiddling with one of his devices. "Is that all?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Oh, stop it."

We were in Tony's lab, and I was picking out equipment for training. He helped me pick out about 10 items, and I was ready. I started with individual training. Wanda was the last to go. She was supposed to concentrate on her powers and redirect the arrow I was going to shoot. I shot it…..and she accidentally made it go through me. I felt a splitting pain as it hit me in the chest. I cried out, and heard everyone rushing over as I hit the ground. I vaguely remember Vision picking me up and taking me to the hospital wing.

….

 **A/N: I want to take the time to thank you all for your support. 338 views (and counting), 4 followers, 5 favorites, and 2 reviews. Thank you guys so much! I couldn't do it without you guys. You guys all motivate me to keep on writing.**


	6. Don't Tell Steve

(Black Widow's POV)-

I watched as Ava fell, an arrow through her chest. Oh my god. We all rushed over and Vision picked her up. Tony told him to take her to the hospital wing and he obeyed. We were all left just standing there in shock. "This is all my fault." Wanda was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands, in shock while tears fell down her cheeks.

I crouched down. "Wanda, listen to me. It was an accident."

She continued to cry. "If I was better at controlling my powers this wouldn't have happened! Besides, the fact that it was an accident doesn't make it any better. If she dies…"

"That's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

I gave her a slight smile. "I just know." I then instructed Falcon to take her back to her room and he obeyed. I turned towards Tony. "So, when are you going to tell Steve?"

He looked worried, but I knew he was trying to hide that and maybe hold back tears. "I'm not." He then walked away with War Machine in tow.

I ran up to him. "What?" We stopped walking.

"Look, Cap. is at the gym right now. You know how long he stays there for. That old man stays there for hours. As long as we save her before he comes back, he doesn't need to know. It'll be a win-win."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well, I hope you know that if he finds out you didn't tell him about this, he is going to be furious."

"All we need to do is get her fixed before he comes back. Don't you dare say a word to him." We got back to base and he went off to talk to the others.

I sighed and ran into Sam as I was going to the hospital wing. "Hey, Sam. Tony tell you not to tell Steve?"

He nodded. "I might just do it. I feel horrible not telling Steve. He does have a thing for her. Is Tony crazy? If he finds out we kept this from him he is going to be mad at all of us."

"To answer your question, yes he is crazy. And you're right. But if we can't save her….. We will have no choice but to tell Steve." He nodded. We walked to the hospital wing and sat in the waiting room. Everyone else was already there. Except for Wanda. My phone buzzed. I looked at it. A text from Steve.

 **Steve:** Coming back from the gym early. You guys still training?

I froze. I turned towards Tony. "Hey, you better look at this."

He looked at it and his eyes widened. "Shit. You stall him."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's say they fix her. How are we going to explain the fact that she's in a hospital bed?"

He thought about this. "Good point. We'll put her in her bed in her room and say she's sleeping."

I sighed. "Fine. I don't know how long I can do this for."

I rushed away. Just in time. Cap. was outside. "Hey, did you get my text?"

I nodded. "I'm surprised you can even use your phone. Sorry I didn't text back. We were just finishing up training."

He nodded. "Where are the others?"

"Inside getting a snack. Hey, Steve. I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

I pulled out a grocery list. "I need you to go to the store and get these items."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is there something going on, Nat.?"

"Nothing's going on. I wish that war hadn't made you so paranoid. I know you want to see your girlfriend….."

"She's not my girlfriend, " he interrupted.

"Just go."

"Okay, fine. I'll go." I bid him goodbye and then got a text from Tony.

 **Tony** : She's okay. They got the arrow out in time. They are just finishing up. She will just need to rest for a few days. How are you holding up?

 **Me:** That's good. I just sent him to the grocery store. But, tell me this-how are you going to explain Ava being in bed for a few days?

 **Tony:** Will you stop doubting me? I got this. We'll just say she has a fever.

I then stopped texting him. I felt so relieved. Wanda will be too.

 **Hey, everyone! If any of you have any ideas, any at all for this story please PM me or leave it in the reviews! I would really appreciate it. I'm kinda getting stuck. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Bella: Thanks so much for the idea for this chapter!**

 **I fought myself and fought myself for my plans for this chapter, but I think it was worth it in the end. I hope you guys enjoy and review with any ideas, theories, questions, etc.**

Black Widow's POV:

I watched as they wheeled hospital equipment into Ava's room. They hooked her up to a heart monitor. I can't believe how far Tony is going to secure this secret. Wait, actually I can believe it. He's Tony Stark. Tony closed the door behind her and we walked through the halls, both of us silent for a few minutes. I spoke up. "You are really going far with this, Stark. Maybe a little too far. I mean, you put a heart monitor in her room!"

"Thanks for the input. Now, let's just get back to normal."

I smiled. "When are things ever normal around here?"

"Good point. Adios." He then walked away. I kept on walking until I ran into Steve. He was carrying a bunch of bags all with one hand, of course. Oh no.

"Hey. Thanks, Steve."

He nodded. "Why is it so…..quiet around here?"

"Everyone's resting from training. Well, probably everyone except for Tony. Tony….is Tony. He's probably working on who knows what." He didn't reply, but I could tell he was starting to get suspicious. "I can take those if you want." I gestured towards the bags.

He waved it off. "I'm good."

"Alright then. Well, I should go. Oh, and Ava's not feeling well."

His brows furrowed. "Is she okay?"

I nodded. "She'll be fine. It's just a little fever, It will probably pass soon." I then walked away and prayed he didn't go and check up on her.

Steve's POV:

Once I put the groceries away, I went to find Tony. I wanted to find answers. I sensed something was off. As if everyone knew something that I didn't. I found Tony repairing his mask, blasting music. I opened the door and he didn't even look up, I said his name over and over, but the music was too loud for him to hear me. I got closer to him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned the music down and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Cap?"

"What is going on?"

"Excuse me?"

"I feel like something is wrong. Like you guys know something that I don't." He continued to work.

"Well, I don't know what you're feeling but I have to get back to work. So, if you don't mind….." He put his music back on and I left with no answers. Maybe I should go check up on Ava. It's strange. She seemed fine this morning. How could she have… I froze. Stark, you son of a….. I ran towards Ava's room, not stopping once. I scanned my hand and nothing happened.

F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice spoke up. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rogers. I have clear instructions not to let you in."

"What? Who told you to….."

"Mr. Stark, sir. Ms. Jade needs her rest." When I reached Tony, I tapped on his shoulder again and he reluctantly turned the music down.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Weren't you just…."

"What happened to Ava, Tony?" I demanded.

"I don't know what you're….."

"Yes, you do. Stop with the games." It grew silent for a minute. "I want to know," I said firmly.

He put down what he was working on. "She got hit by an arrow. Wanda was supposed to deflect it away from herself and she did. It didn't go the way we planned. She should have been wearing protection."

"So, now you're saying it's Ava's fault?!" My voice got louder and louder by the second.

"I'm not saying that it's her fault." He put his hands up innocently. "I'm just saying it was an accident. Surgery was performed. She's going to be fine. Just unconscious for a day or two. When she wakes up, she'll be confused and probably won't remember what happened, but she'll be fine."

I looked down then looked back up. "And when exactly were you planning on telling me? Did you even think that through? Were you only going to tell me if she died?"

Just then, Natasha appeared followed by Sam. "What is going on here?" she asked, darting her eyes back and forth at us.

"We can hear you guys a few doors down." Sam chimed in.

"Look, Steve…" I didn't even wait for him to finish. Without even thinking, I punched Tony and he fell on the floor. He looked surprised but angry. Sam grabbed me and tried to hold me back and Nat. tried to hold back Tony. I was seconds away from punching him again, when Tony spoke up. "I was trying to protect you."

"Let me in, Tony. I want to see her." I felt myself calming down. I also felt ashamed for punching him. I should have calmed myself down.

He stood up, a black eye already forming. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. let Steve into Ava's room."

"Yes, sir." I then walked away without saying a word. Once inside her room, I heard the beeping of a heart monitor. I sat down next to her bed and held her hand, praying she would wake up soon.

Sam's POV:

Steve walked out of the room and I turned towards Tony. "I knew this was a bad idea," I remarked. They both gave me a look that said "not helping."

"Sorry."

Tony grabbed an ice pack out of the handy freezer he had in the lab. For all I know, he could have ice cream in there. I wouldn't know. He never lets me look. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

Nat. shrugged. "Give him some space. Time for him to cool down. He has a right to be angry."

Tony fiddled with one of his tools. "Every time he tries to help, his plans are praised and they work so well. When I try to help, everything goes to hell." Well, that's probably my cue to leave before this gets ugly.

"See ya, guys," I muttered and left.


	8. Waking Up

I woke up and adjusted my eyes to the light. Where was I? I looked around, all the while hearing the beeping of a heart monitor. Wait… why was a heart monitor in my room? My room was set up like a hospital room, and I didn't have the slightest idea why. I jumped when I heard a voice. "Ms. Jade? I've been told to tell Mr. Rogers when you are awake." I remembered that was FRIDAY.

"Oh, okay. Um, you can send for him," I replied.

I continued to look around the room, trying to clear my head at the same time. Things were coming back slowly….but I still didn't know what happened. My head felt like there was a lot of empty space at the moment. Suddenly, I heard a noise outside of the window. "FRIDAY? Can you check outside of the building for any intruders?"

"Yes, Ms. Jade." FRIDAY scanned really quick. "There are no intruders detected. Would you like me to check again?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you." There had probably been nothing at all. I was most likely hearing things. The door slid open to reveal blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ava."

"Hi, Steve." His uniform was a mess, and his face was dirty with his hair being messed up as well. He sat down on the far end of the bed and was careful to make sure he wasn't sitting on my legs. "Hey, get off of my bed," I teased.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Have you seen yourself? I don't want your dirt and sweat on my bed."

He smiled and I could have sworn he blushed. "Oh, that. We just came back from a mini mission, if you will, Things got messy, though."

I smiled. "A mini mission, huh? I guess I have missed more than I thought."

His smile faded. "Yeah." He looked down at his lap, then back again. It was as if I was bringing him back to a place where he didn't want to be.

I cleared my throat. "Um, what happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "Well, it's kinda fuzzy. Things are coming back to me. Just very slowly."

He hesitated. "You got hit by an arrow while doing training exercises. Wanda accidentally directed the arrow towards you. They had to perform surgery on you."

I nodded, it starting to come back to me. "I want to speak to Wanda. She probably thinks it's all her fault. I want her to see that I'm okay."

He nodded. "Yeah, she is being pretty hard on herself."

"Steve? Are you telling me the whole story?" I looked into his eyes, determined to find what I felt was missing here.

Again, he hesitated. "I was at the gym when you got hurt. Tony didn't want me finding out what happened to you. But, I found it out not long after I came home."

"He what?!"

He shrugged. "He was trying to protect me, I know that. But, it still wasn't right."

"I'm going to kill him after I get out of here," I muttered. He smiled and shook his head. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head. "It's not funny, but you seem pretty close to Tony."

I nodded. "Yeah. He's been dating my mom for a few years. I guess we've developed a strong bond over those years. My father...died a few years ago." His smile was gone by now. "My mom met Tony, and things went up from there. They make each other so happy."

He smiled. "How are you feeling, Ava? I should've asked earlier."

I smiled. "I'm fine. I still feel a little weak, but nothing Netflix and food can't fix."

"What's Netflix?"

I grabbed the remote off of the little table next to my bed. "I'll show you." I turned on Netflix, and showed him all these different TV shows. He already knew what TV shows were, but admitted he hadn't watched many. "You've still got catching up to do, huh?"

He nodded. "I find new things everyday. It can get confusing."

I nodded. "That's okay. This world confuses me sometimes, too." He chuckled. I turned on _The Twilight Zone_ and he was surprised to find it was in black and white. I told him it was made not long after he got frozen in ice. At one point, I'm not sure when, I had made room for him to sit next to me. He smelled like sweat and dirt, but I couldn't care less. We sat there for who knows how long, talking and laughing as we watched each episode. And, at one point, I had started to get sleepy and I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Steve's POV:

She laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep soundly. The show was still going, and I would have stopped the show except I didn't know how. This Netflix thing was new to me. Just like a lot of things in this world. I looked at Ava, and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. She was beautiful even when she slept. The door slid open and revealed Tony. His eyes widened when he saw the scene. "What the hell is going on?" He looked at the TV. "You two better not be doing Netflix and chill," he warned.

"I don't know what that is," I admitted.

He shook his head. "Nevermind." His eyes darted to the TV again. "Hey, black and white. Straight from your era."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you need something, Tony?"

"Well, I was just coming to check on Ava, but it seems you two are busy at the moment."

"She's sleeping, Tony. What am I supposed to do? Wake her up so you can talk to her?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I'll leave. You can go back to whatever you're doing." I nodded and expected him to leave, but he grabbed the remote that was sitting on the bed and changed it to some detective show. He smiled, satisfied. "That's better. Continue." Then he finally left. Typical Tony. I was glad we were on speaking terms now.


	9. Monopoly City And Food

Ava's POV:

When I woke up, Steve was gone and in the place of The Twilight Zone, there was some detective show on that I had never watched in my life. I seriously doubted Steve had changed the show. I didn't think he had any idea how you did that. Before today, he hadn't even heard of Netflix. It only took me a second to figure out who would do that. I smiled and shook my head. Figures Tony would walk in while I was sleeping and change the channel, probably with Steve still being in the room. Light was still filtering in through my window, so I assumed it was still daytime. I checked the clock on my bedside table, and the red numbers read 6:30. Let's see….I believe I fell asleep around 3. So, I had slept for about 3 hours. I wondered where Steve had gone off to. Probably off to take a shower and let me rest. I grabbed the remote, and exited out of the show. What was I to do now? I couldn't even get out of bed yet. I was still hooked up to hospital machines. Not like I needed that anymore. "FRIDAY?" I called out.

"Yes, Ms. Jade?"

"Can you send for a doctor?"

"Of course. Are you ill?"

"No, but I don't want to be hooked up anymore." FRIDAY sent a doctor to me, and checked me out. He unhooked me and told me that I was recovering fast, but I should be careful not to do anything to reopen the wound. That meant no training exercises, and mostly rest. I agreed and he left the room. I stood up and headed towards the kitchen. All I wanted was food. When I entered the kitchen, I found the team sitting around the table in the next room. A Monopoly City board was in the center of the table. I watched as Steve got ready to roll the dice.

"Be careful, old man. You might find yourself paying me a lot of dollars that could go to your retirement fund," Tony warned.

"You really like the old man jokes don't you?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged. "Maybe a little." I fought the urge to snort. A little was an understatement. Steve rolled the dice, and he got a 12. A 6 and a 6 on both dice. He moved his figure, which was a dog house.

"So, did I land on one of your properties?" Steve asked.

Sam snorted. "Don't be surprised if you did. The man practically owns the whole board. He's the reason I have no money left." Tony patted the gigantic pile of money next to him. Natasha took Tony's cards quickly to check if the property was his.

She smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, Tony. That property isn't yours."

"Well, who's is it then?"

She shrugged. "It's not mine."

"I believe it's mine," Vision piped up.

Steve gave him the money he owed him. "Well, at least I still have some money left for my retirement fund," he teased.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Not for long."

"I still don't understand this game," Wanda remarked. She was just observing their game. She had a sandwich in front of her and she took a bite.

"You'll figure it out," Steve assured her. Rhodes picked up the dice. I cleared my throat. They looked up, and seemed surprised to see me. They had been too immersed in their game to notice me come in.

"Hey, guys."

Tony stood up. "Ava, can we talk in the other room?"

I nodded. "Sure." We went into the living room. He put two fingers up. "One-Why the hell are you out of bed and two-how the hell did you get out of bed?"

"To answer your questions-one: I'm hungry and two: I got a doctor to unhook me." Before he could say anything, I held a hand out. "Don't worry. He checked me out and I swear I will take it easy and rest. I won't risk reopening the wound. No training exercises. Just rest. And, yes my chest hurts a little but I'm fine."

"You're taking the medicine."

I nodded. I hugged him and he seemed taken aback. I knew he was just trying to make sure I was alright.

"Thanks, Tony."

He took a shaky breath. "You're welcome." I couldn't imagine how worried he had been when I was injured. When we entered the room, I looked over at Wanda and she was looking down. She probably still felt guilty.

She had tears in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry…."

Before she could go on, I put a hand on her shoulder. "Wanda, it's okay. I'm fine. And, I swear from now on I'll wear arrow proof and bulletproof and laser proof armor. I'm sure Tony could make some for me."

I gave her a hug. I then went back to getting food. "So, I take it Tony is winning?"

Natasha smiled. "Not for long. I think someone could beat him."

I made myself a turkey sandwich with cheese and mayo and sat down next to Steve. "Do you have room for one more?" She nodded and got me money and a game piece. Rhodes finally got to roll and I looked over at Steve. We both smiled and I couldn't help but think of earlier. With us talking and laughing. My head on his shoulder. How comfortable, safe, and happy I was whenever I was with him. Eventually, the ones who had money left ended up teaming up against Tony. Except for Vision. Vision was happy to be on Tony's team. We ended up beating Tony. Now. that was a good ending to the day.

 **A/N: Hey, everyone. I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It brought back memories of playing Monopoly City with my nephews a few years ago. It was fun but it almost always ended up with a fight. Steve's game piece was the one I loved to use. So, this was an opportunity to be nostalgic. What do you guys think of Steve and Ava? Is their romance too fast? Too slow? Any ideas for the story? Put in the reviews below! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	10. The Broken Promise

A/N: Woohoo! The followers have officially reached two digits:) Thanks everyone for all your support! Enjoy!

I woke up with a start. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. The time on my clock read: 2:30 am. Our Monopoly City game had gone on until 10 o'clock which is when we went to bed. Beating Tony had made my day. Well...actually, it couldn't top when Steve and I watched Netflix. Definitely not. My mind wandered and I absentmindedly searched my chest for the stitches with my finger. Once found, I just laid my finger on top of it. I was going to miss doing training exercises...and well anything else fun. But, I knew this was for the best. Besides, I had a promise to Tony that I intended to keep. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Only for a couple of days. I could hang out with Steve. I smiled at the thought. I picked lint off of my sweater, and thought of the look on his face when I had decided to join them for Monopoly City. He had seemed...happy. He deserved to be happy. He had already been through so much. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Not in the spy business with your daddy anymore?" I looked around my room. I even turned on my light. No one in sight.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No." I was starting to think the voice was coming from my head. It had to be.

F.R.I.D.A.Y.'S voice rang out. "Ms. Jade? Who are you talking to?" I ignored the A.I.

"I was one of the men you and your dad apprehended. 3 years ago. The bombing in Ireland." I remembered that incident. All of the guys responsible had been arrested. Did they escape?

"Okay," I said slowly. "How are you speaking to me?"

"That isn't important right now."

"Ms. Jade?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. it's okay. I'm talking to myself."

"So, what do you want now?" I asked impatiently.

"I've already gotten what I wanted."

Then it went silent. Suddenly, I heard a noise. "F.R.I.D.A.Y?" No response. I pulled out the gun that was underneath my pillow. Call me crazy, but I was used to doing that. You never knew when it would come in handy. I walked out of my room, and contemplated waking someone up. Then, I saw a figure running down the hall. I ran just as fast to catch up to him. It was exhilarating to run…..but exhausting all the same. The figure sprinted out of the compound. I was so close, I could touch him. I tackled him, and pain followed. I think my wound decided to split open. Now I had broken my promise to Tony. I didn't recognize the man's face.

He only smiled. "Look who it is." I recognized his voice.

"It's you. The voice inside of my head."

He chuckled. "It is. And you're going to let me go."

I pulled out my gun and aimed it at his head. "I don't think so."

"Really? What if I told you there are highly dangerous explosives inside of your boyfriend's and father's room?"

"Real funny. By the way, he's not my boyfriend."

"Then I'm right about the father thing. Correct?" He sorta was. I did think of him as a father.

I shook my head. "That's not important. You're coming with me."

"I'm not lying. I suggest you let me go."

"Prove it," was my response. I suddenly noticed a beeping sound and he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a timer. The kind that were hooked up to bombs. The timer read 5 minutes. I eyed him suspiciously and got up, feeling slightly dizzy from the loss of blood.

He got up. "See you around. You've got a little blood on your shirt." He hurried off and I only shook my head in disgust. My chest was soaked with blood. I had to hurry. I was feeling weaker and weaker by the second but I ran as fast as I could back into the facility. I hacked into Steve's door and it slid open. I did hear a beeping sound.

I shook Steve awake. "Steve. Wake up!" I practically yelled.

His eyes opened, and I noticed his shirt was off. "Ava? What's going on?" His eyes widened when he saw my chest. "What happened to you?"

I shook my head. "Not important." I had to get things fixed quick before I fainted.

"Steve. There's a bomb in here and in Tony's room." I looked around, and opened up his closet. There was the bomb. I broke open the bomb and started deactivating it. The bomb was deactivated with about 2 minutes left. "Done." I hacked into Tony's door. I shook Tony awake.

"What the hell, Ava?" His eyes saw my shirt. "What….."

I interrupted. "No time...there's a bomb in here…." My voice was growing weaker. Any second and I would faint. My vision started becoming blurry. I couldn't think. My world started turning black.

Tony's POV: I watched as Ava fainted. Her shirt was soaked with blood. She had said something about a bomb. I looked around the room, and found it underneath my bed. I had to move a few Black Sabbath shirts to get to it, but I got it.

Steve came in just as I was pulling the bomb out. "Get Ava to a doctor." I commanded.

He picked her up and carried her off. I deactivated the bomb with seconds left. Easy. I inspected it. This looked like it was new. I looked for a logo, or at least an indication on who it belonged to but nothing. Defeated, I set the bomb down and made my way to the med bay. I found Steve sitting down in the waiting area. I sat down next to him.

It was silent for a minute before he spoke. "I want to know what happened. Who's responsible."

I nodded. "You and me both."

He shook his head in disbelief. "It all happened so fast. We go to bed everything is fine, and then I wake up and she's bleeding and there are bombs in both of our rooms."

"There was one in your room too?" I asked. He nodded.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" No response. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" We waited about five more minutes. "Someone shut F.R.I.D.A.Y. down."

I stood up. "I've gotta go fix this and check out if I can find out anything." He nodded and I rushed off to my lab. I knew he wasn't going to follow me. He would wait for an eternity if he had to. I turned on my computer and sure enough, it said F.R.I.D.A.Y. was offline. I turned her back on. While I was waiting for her to boot up, I checked the cameras. Nothing. The cameras were shut down too.

I rubbed my temples. "FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Status report. Anything unusual happen earlier?"

"I remember shutting down. Before that, something strange did happen."

"And that is?" I grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Ms. Jade was….talking to someone. She claimed she was talking to herself, but I believe otherwise." I took a big gulp of soda. What did she get herself into now?


	11. More Questions Than Answers

**Hey, readers! Sorry it's been a while….I've been busy with school and trying to finish one of my other fanfictions. Enjoy! Please fav, follow, and review! Any suggestions for this story?**

6:30 am:

Tony's POV:

Sam rubbed his temples. "So, let me get this straight: Some guy broke in, disabled F.R.I.D.A.Y., placed bombs, put Ava in the hospital bay(again), and escaped? And this all happened in a span of about 20 minutes?"

I took a sip from my coffee cup, with my picture on it of course. "Actually, bird-man it was in a span of about 15 minutes."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, 15 minutes. But, what exactly are we going to do about this?"

I took another sip. "Catch him. Find out what he wants. And make sure he never comes near this compound again."

Sam was about to reply, but Vision interjected. "If I may...we need to question Ava first."

I stood up. "She's in nowhere near a condition to answer our questions. We should try finding him first."

Nat. looked at me curiously. "And what exactly do we do? We have no image, no name, and no organization."

Sam raised his hand. "Can we be dismissed? I have something to do."

"Fine. Go. You're all dismissed." I waved them off with my hand and everybody left except for Natasha and Vision. I stared at them. "No need to stay, the party's over," I remarked.

"I would like to be of service," Vision implored.

I shook my head. "Well, I don't need your service at the moment, so how about you just go?" I yelled.

He left and Nat. sat down next to me. "Really, Tony?"

"What are you still here for? Here to bask in my failure?" I sneered.

"You haven't failed. Yet, anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Great talk, as usual."

"Tony, did you get any sleep last night?"

"3 hours," I replied.

She shook her head. "Tony…"

I interjected with, "Natasha, I'm fine. You're not my mother, you don't need to act like it. Now, if you'll excuse me-I have a shit load of stuff to figure out." She stood up and walked away. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

Once I exited the meeting room, I was met by Agent Thomas. He was admiring a painting on the wall. "Is this new?"he asked curiously.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

He scoffed. "What do I want? An unknown criminal just waltzed in here with bombs, put Ms. Jade back into the medical wing….and you want to know what I want?" I started walking, and he walked next to me. "We need to discuss what we are going to do about this."

"We are. And since I don't have an answer yet, I guess this conversation is over."

He sighed. "Fine. But, Fury is expecting an answer soon. Not next month. Soon." He then walked away. I sat in my room pacing around for about 10 minutes, before I decided to visit Ava.

Steve's POV: I flipped through the magazine, trying to use it as a distraction. It just wasn't working. No amount of colors or interviews could keep me distracted. I tossed it aside. Besides, the magazine was only about Tony. Of course, the man had his own magazine. When the medical bay was built, he stated that if there had to be reading material in the waiting room, it had to be all about him. I had been informed that she was resting, and I was not to disturb her at the moment. I got myself into a more comfortable position, and moved the white chair over a little bit. I couldn't believe this was happening again. I had come out of the nightmare, only for a new one to take its place. My thoughts were interrupted by Tony arriving. He had a donut box in hand, and he looked a little disheveled. There were also bags under his eyes. He sat down.

"Donut?" He offered.

"Isn't it a little early for breakfast?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Maybe for you, old man."

"Thanks, Tony. But, I'm good." He grabbed a chocolate donut with vanilla icing and started eating. "How can you even think about donuts at a time like this?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

I sighed. "Ava is in that hospital room, and the guy who tried to kill us escaped and you're thinking about donuts now? Can you only ever think of yourself?"

He put down the donut box. "May I remind you that I helped save the world many times? And you think all I care about is myself? Don't think for a second that I'm not worried about Ava, either. Or the rest of the team." He stood up, and grabbed the donut box. "See you around, Rogers," he said bitterly.

He left, and I watched as Sam passed him and came over to me. He took Tony's place.

"On your left," he teased. I smiled. Just a little."How is she doing?" He asked.

I gestured down the hall. "She's resting down there. She's unconscious-the doctors fixed her up. They say she's going to be okay and she'll wake up soon. She'll just need lots of bed rest after. She lost a lot of blood."

He nodded. "How about you? You doing okay?" Was I?

I nodded. "I'm okay...I just want to know who this guy is, who he's working for. And, also what he wanted exactly. I just don't get it….I don't think he took anything. What was the point of him risking his arrest?"

He shook his head. "I don't know man. You're not the only one who wants to find him. S.H.I.E.L.D. is working really hard right now to find this guy. Personally, I wouldn't mind having a minute with this jerk, either."

I nodded. "I feel like I should be helping you guys….but I don't want to leave her."

His face lit up. "Hey, how about I stay here for you? You can go and do whatever you need to do...and I'll sit here. If there's any news, I'll text you. I promise."

I sighed. "Thanks, Sam but you don't have to…"

He shook his head. "C'mon, man. Just go."

I gave him a slight smile. "Thanks, Sam. I owe you one."

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Nah. Now, go on." I started to walk away. I felt kinda bad leaving. But, I knew Sam would text me if there was any news. Besides, I wouldn't be far. I only hoped she woke up soon...


	12. SKULL

Steve's POV: I found Natasha in the main control room, where S.H.I.E.L.D. operated. She looked surprised to see me. "Steve. How's Ava?"

"She's unconscious, but she'll wake up soon. The doctors say she will be fine."

She smiled. "That's good."

"Any leads?"

She nodded. "Remember those hidden cameras Tony installed?"

"No."

"Me neither. At least, not until now. Whoever broke in must not had known about them. We got pictures of this guy." She handed me a printed out picture, and I studied it. He was a big, and muscular guy with black spiky hair.

I frowned when I saw a symbol on his left arm. "Have you ever seen that symbol before?" I asked her as I pointed to the photo. The symbol was a black skull.

She shook her head. "No, but we're working on identifying it. We think it could be some secret subdivision of HYDRA but we're not sure." I nodded.

We had been studying files for a few minutes, before Agent Thomas ushered us over to a computer. "Agent Roth thinks he's found something." Agent Roth pointed to the screen. It confirmed their theory.

"How has SHIELD never noticed these guys?" I asked.

Agent Roth shrugged. "They must have really kept it under wraps."

"They did a good job."

"Can you get a location?" Agent Thomas asked.

Roth shook his head. "Not yet. I've tried hacking into their computers, but they've got ridiculously strong protection. Even more protected than ours."

"How is that possible?" Nat. asked.

"I have no idea. I could potentially get in, and get a location and the name of this guy. I don't know how long it will take."

Agent Thomas nodded. "Well get working." We left Roth to do his work.

"You know, I remember at first I thought Tony's hidden cameras were creepy, but they turned out to be useful."

I smiled. "But they are still creepy?"

She nodded. "Definitely. Tony claims he doesn't check them. Only if he gets alerted of an emergency on his computer. That's how we got the information today. Apparently even Tony forgot about his cameras."

I nodded, feeling guilty for yelling at him earlier. He saved the day. Yet again.

"You think we should thank him? I feel like it's only going to make his ego bigger than it already is," Nat. remarked.

"Well, I should. I owe him an apology."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. It was just the usual."

"Ah."

"I gotta go. Call me with any updates."

She nodded. "Will do." I walked out of the room, knowing where to go.

Sam's POV: Man, these magazines were boring. I discarded another magazine. Would it kill Tony to buy some sports magazines?

"Mr. Wilson." I looked up, and a doctor was standing there. "Ms. Jade is awake. You can go and see her now."

I nodded. "Thank you, doctor. Which room is hers?"

"Room 110, just down that hallway." He gestured to the left. I thanked him and got up and walked to Ava's room. I texted Steve.

 **Me: Steve, she's awake. You're allowed to come see her.** He texted me back about two minutes later.

 **Steve: Thanks. I'll be right there.**

I opened the door.

"Sam?"

I smiled. "Hey, Ava."

"Oh god. What happened? Did I get shot with another arrow?"

I sat down on the bed. "Your wound opened up. Some guy broke in, and you tried to stop him, right?"

She nodded, suddenly remembering. "I remember now. Is everyone okay?"

I nodded. "We're all okay. Thanks to you. If it wasn't for you, Steve and Tony could be dead right now. We owe you."

She smiled. "I'm just glad you guys are okay. Where are those two by the way?"

"Steve is on his way. Tony is who knows where."

She smiled.

"Ava, do you have any idea who that guy was?"

She shook her head and adjusted her blanket. "I wish I did. All I know is he was part of a crime in Ireland, and my father and I stopped him and a few others. I don't even know the organization. We never found that out."

The door opened, and in stepped Tony. "Ava."

She smiled. "Tony. How did you find out I was awake?"

"I asked Doctor Stevens to call me when you were awake."

She gave him a hug, and tears were in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay, Tony. It was so close…"

"I'm glad you're okay too, kid."

"Do you guys want me to leave?" I asked awkwardly.

"You don't have to-"

Tony interrupted her. "Actually, yes. I need to talk with Ava alone."

"Okay. See ya, Ava." I then left the room, wondering where in the world Steve was. My question was answered when Steve walked into the waiting room. "Steve. Where have you been?"

"I was looking for Tony, and then I was going to visit Ava. Then you texted me, and I couldn't even find Tony."

I gestured behind me. "He's with Ava. He said he wanted to talk to her alone."

"Okay. Sam, the guy is from a subdivision of HYDRA."

"Do you know the name?"

I nodded. "SKULL."

"Wow. Very original."

"They are working on getting the location. Just thought you should know."

"Thanks, Steve. See ya."

 **Hey, guys! Sorry for the kinda abrupt ending….I kinda ran out of ideas, lol. Let me know what you think in the reviews and please don't forget to fav. And follow! Did you guys see the new trailer for Infinity War? It was amazing. I can't wait!**


End file.
